Des vacances qui deviennent cauchemar
by JusteGlee
Summary: Tout le Glee Club a décidé de passer toutes les vacances d'été ensemble afin de pouvoir décompresser avant la rentrée ou ils seront tous séparer. C'est donc dans la maison de Sugar à Miami que leurs vacances vont se dérouler dans la joie ….. Ou presque. Entre amour, amitié, trahison, disputes, larmes, fou-rire ces vacances auront le mérite d'être inoubliables..
1. Chapter 1

**_Voilà j'ai écrit cette fiction, il y a quelques temps, et je me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas la poster ? Après tout peut être qu'elle peut plaire à certaines personnes ! Elle est déjà écrite entièrement donc si je vois qu'elle plait je posterais souvent :D!_**

**_Disclamer: Glee ne m'appartient pas, sinon Klaine ne se serait jamais séparer..!_**

**_Bonne lecture! On se retrouve en bas ;) _**

* * *

**CHAPITRE1:**

_**PdvRachel :**__**  
**_  
C'est bon j'étais arrivée à Miami et je pris un taxi pour aller rejoindre tout les autres a la maison de Sugar. J'appréhendais beaucoup de revoir Finn après ce qu'il s'était passé mais j'avais décidée de prendre ce qu'il m'avait dit pour une rupture ; je ne veux plus souffrir. Je vais vivre ma vie comme la grande fille que je suis. Une fois arrivée à destination je n'en croyais pas mes yeux : la maison était incroyablement grande, vraiment, elle était énorme, c'était genre un château quoi..

* * *

_**PdvB**__**laine :**_

On était déjà tous arriver quand Rachel, bonne dernière, débarqua. Il fallut s'y attendre, il y eu des cris, beaucoup de cris.

**Kurt :** RACHEL !  
**Rachel :** KURT !  
**Santana :** On se calme Porcelaine et la naine ca fait deux jours que vous vous êtes pas vu.  
**Rachel :**A moi aussi tu m'as manqué Santana…

Elles se prirent dans les bras, je ne comprendrais jamais les filles ! C'est préférable d'être gay. Enfin bref Sugar arriva afin de nous donner la répartition des chambres… Personnellement j'ai peur ….

* * *

_**PdvQuinn:**_

Sugar annonça donc qui était avec qui pour les chambres :

**Sugar :** Alors dans la plus grande et plus belle chambre ca sera moi et Rory; évidemment c'est ma maison voyons c'est tout à fait normal et puis je suis tellement géniale, celle a coté de nous ce sera Joe et Artie, ensuite Mike et Tina et enfin Sam et Mercedes pour le premier étage puis au deuxième de droite a gauche c'est Brittany et Santana, puis Kurt et Blaine, ensuite Quinn et Rachel et enfin Puck et Finn. Si ca vous convient pas débrouillez vous !  
**Puck :** Attend je dois dormir avec Finn ? J'espère que c'est pas un lit double !  
**Finn **: T'es pas le seul à espérer mec !

Ils peuvent passer une journée sans se plaindre ces deux la ?! Enfin bref j'étais avec Rachel et ce n'était pas si mal après tout ….. Enfin j'espère qu'elle ne va pas passer des heures à parler de Finn. Soudain je sentis deux bras me porter et vis Puck avec un sourire bizarre, enfin son sourire avait quelque chose d'assez sadique.

**Quinn :** Ok c'est quoi ce sourire ?  
**Puck :** J'espère que tu tiens pas à tes fringues ...  
**Quinn :**Euh ….. Pourquoi ?

Je le vit lancer un regard vers la porte vitrée je fis de même et vue la ….. Nan attendez il ne va pas oser faire ça !

**Quinn :** Tu fais ça et je te tue !  
**Puck :**Ma mort est proche alors !

Il couru vers la piscine avant de me jeter dedans ! Je remonta à la surface et découvrit Tina, Mercedes, Britanny, Sugar, Kurt et Rachel dans le même état que moi avec tout les garçons et Santana mort de rire autour de la piscine avant de sauter nous rejoindre. Ces vacances promettait d'être riche en bonne humeur.

* * *

**_Alors voilà, vous en pensez quoi ? Oui je sais plutôt mou comme début mais ça bouge plus au fur et à mesure ! Mes chapitres sont vraiment cours et j'en suis désolée, je ne suis pas en mesure de changer ça puisque cette fiction est déjà ENTIÈREMENT écrite !_**

**_Bref.. REVIEWS :D_**

**_xoxo Lo'_**


	2. Chapter 2

****_**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, elles m'ont fait vachement plaisir !**_

_**Sans attendre voilà la suite :D**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE2:**

_**PDV Puck :**_

**Puck :**RACHEL ! FERME LA MERDE !

Tout le monde approuva ce que je venais de dire en criant a leur tour ! Nan mais sérieux elle nous soule avec ses vocalises à 6h du matin ! Et ce con de Finn lui pourquoi il dort encore ? Il a du y être habitué ou alors il est mort... Bref je m'en fou j'essaye de me rendormir et j'y arrive au bout d'a peine 30 secondes

_**PDV Tina :**_

Après le hurlement qu'avait provoqué Rachel impossible de me rendormir en plus Mike se croit en boite il danse a moitié dans le lit il n'arrête pas de me donner des coups ! Je vais l'amputer si il continue ! Enfin bref je me lève et je vois que je ne suis pas la seule a m'être réveiller : Quinn, Mercedes et Kurt sont déjà en bas.

**Tina :** Bonjour tout le monde  
**Tous :** Salut Tina !  
**Mercedes :** Toi aussi c'est Rachel ?  
**Tina **: Et Mike qui n'arrête pas de me filler des coup  
**Kurt :** C'est sur qu'avec Artie tu n'avais pas ce genre de problème.  
**Quinn :** C'est horriblement vexant et méchant Kurt !  
**Artie (venant d'arriver)** : Un peu en effet !  
**Kurt **: Excuse moi Artie mais Rachel m'a énervé a hurler comme ça et ca ma mis de mauvaise humeur. Encore désolé.  
**Artie :** C'est pas grave, tu as des circonstance atténuante !  
**Tina :** Au faite pourquoi elle n'est pas levée ?  
**Quinn :** Elle l'es ! Elle est partit courir !  
**Kurt :**Cette fille est vraiment folle !

_**PDV Finn :**_

Je crois bien que je suis le dernier à être encore dans mon pieu. Je me lève et descend dans la cuisine, oui j'avais raison, je suis vraiment fainéant parfois..

**Finn :** Salut tout le monde !  
**Tous :** Salut Finn !  
**Puck :** Mec t'as eu un arrêt cardiaque cette nuit ?  
**Finn :** Bah non, tu vois bien que je suis pas mort. Pourquoi ?  
**Mike :** Parce que ta copine a hurlé à 6h du matin et elle a réveillé tout le monde.  
**Brittany :** Bah non pas tout le monde puisque Finn ne s'est pas réveiller.  
**Kurt (chuchotant a Blaine) :** Mais elle devient intelligente ?  
**Santana :**Porcelaine fait gaffe a toi j'ai entendu !

A ce moment la Rachel entra dans la pièce essoufflé après son jogging.

**Rachel :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Et avant de m'agresser je suis désolé pour ce matin mais c'est vitale pour moi !  
**Sugar :** La vitalité tu la fera dehors maintenant !  
**Rachel :** Oui promis et encore désolé, mais pour me faire pardonner je vous propose une virée shopping !  
**Toutes les filles et Kurt :** Oh oui !  
**Tous les garçons sans Kurt :** Oh non !  
**Sam **: Bah les filles allez faire votre shopping et avec les mecs on reste la !  
**Mercedes :** Ok ca me va !  
**Rachel :**Bon bah allez on va se préparer !

_*Ellipse de 2 heure*_

_**PDV Sam :**_

Les filles et Kurt venaient de partir et avec les autres gars on avait décidé de se faire un foot mais ça avait finit en un water polo : j'ai pas du tout suivre, je suis légèrement blond parfois.. La sonnerie de mon portable me fit sortir de mes pensées.

**Sam :** Allo ?  
**… :** Sam ? Ah enfin j'arrive a avoir l'un d'entre vous !  
**Sam :** Monsieur Schuester ?  
**Will :** Oui c'est moi ! Mais pourquoi aucuns d'entre vous ne répond à son téléphone bordel !  
Sam : Bah avec les garçons on était à la piscine et les filles et Kurt sont partis faire les boutiques alors …  
**Will :**En cours vous êtes plus rapide pour décrocher. Enfin bref j'ai quelque chose à te demander …

_**PDV Rory :**_

Sam revenait avec une tête bizarre, il était tout blanc et ça faisait vachement ressortir ses lèvres, c'était étrange. Je l'avait vu au téléphone. J'espère que ce n'était pas grave …

**Rory :** Sam ! Ca va ?  
**Sam :** Ouais, ouais !  
**Finn :** T'es sur ?  
**Sam :** Oui, mais j'ai un truc a vous dire.  
**Puck :** Bah dit-le !  
**Sam :** Monsieur Schuester m'a appeler et m'a dit de vous dire que …

* * *

**_Mais qu'est ce que Will a bien pu dire à Sam ? Des idées ?_**

**_Faites le moi savoir dans des reviews ;)_**

**_xoxo Lo'_**


	3. Chapter 3

****_**Encore un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis un amour n'est ce pas ?**_

_**Bonne lecture :p**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3:**

_**PDV KURT :**_

J'étais tranquillement assis dans un café avec toutes mes amies ! Oui parfaitement toutes mes AMIES ! Kurt Hummel trouve que la gente féminine est beaucoup plus agréable et classe que la gente masculine, tous des porcs (Appart son Blainou évidemment :P) ces mecs (même si il les apprécient ne vous méprenez pas !). Bref on avait passer deux bonnes heures à parcourir beaucoup de magasins donc pour reprendre notre souffle on était toutes attablés entrain de boire tranquillement quand mon portable sonna …

**Santana :** C'est qui ?  
**Kurt *avec un air attendri* :** C'est Blaine ! Oui mon cœur ?  
**Blaine :**Oui chéri faut que vous rentriez tout de suite, on a un truc super important à vous dire !

Son Blaine avait l'air tout paniqué ! Ce qui est étrange puisque son Blaine n'est jamais paniqué ! Il a toujours une extrême métrise de sois même ! Attendez Kurt Hummel ne choisit pas n'importe qui ! Vous croyez quoi !?

**Kurt :** Ça peut pas attendre encore un peu ? On n'a pas encore fini de faire les boutiques !  
**Blaine :**Non. Kurt. Maintenant!

Et il raccrocha ! Ok là ca devient vraiment inquiétant !

**Rachel :** Il voulait quoi ?  
**Kurt :**J'en sais rien mais ça avait l'air super important ! Faut qu'on y aille maintenant les filles !

_**Du coté des garçons…**_

_**PDV PUCK :**_

Blaine venait de raccrocher, on était tous complètement paniqué ! Faut avouer qu'un truc comme ça, sa vous tombe pas dessus tout les jours !  
_  
__[FlashBack]_

_**Sam :**__ Monsieur Schuester m'a appeler et m'a dit de vous dire que ..__  
__**Puck :**__ Quoi ? Allez mec accouche !__  
__**Finn :**__ Oui allez !__  
__**Blaine :**__ Laissez le respirer ! Il va vous le dire !__  
__**Sam :**__ Merci Blaine.__Oui malgré leur dispute lors des communales Blaine et Sam avait finit par devenir amis, peut être même meilleurs amis. Ils se comprenaient beaucoup tout les deux aller perdre quelqu'un de très cher l'année prochaine Kurt partait à New-York et Mercedes elle partait à Los Angeles .. Autant dire que les deux garçons se comprenaient parfaitement !__**Sam :**__ Mister Shue m'a dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui n'a pas arrêter de lui envoyer des lettres anonymes en disant qu'il voulait tous nous tuer .._

_[Fin du FlashBack]_

_**RETOUR PDV PUCK :**_

Autant dire qu'après cette annonce il y avait eu un gros blanc ! Plus personne n'avait parlé jusqu'à ce que Blaine se lève d'un coup et appelle les filles pour leur dire de rentrer le plus vite possible ! Heureusement qu'il était là ! Personne n'y avait pensé ! J'avais aucune envie qu'une d'entre elles meurt.. Ou se fasse attaquer par ce malade mental ! Surtout maintenant que j'étais près à dire à Quinn que j'étais toujours amoureux d'elle ! Soudain un coup à la porte se fit entendre ! Rory (il était le plus proche de la porte) se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir ! Ça devait être les filles ! Quoique je me demandes bien pourquoi elles toqueraient ! Attendez une minute !

**Puck :**NON RORY OUVRE PAS !

Sauf que c'était trop tard la porte s'ouvrit ! On en entendit un coup de feu .. Suivi de cris féminins : mon Dieu les filles étaient avec ce malade ! On vit également Rory tomber au ralentit ! Puis quelqu'un enjamba le corps pour le moment inanimé de Rory.. Et il se tourna vers nous avec ce grand sourire sadique ! Cet horrible sourire sadique ..

* * *

_**Suite = Ecriture de l'auteur = Avis = Reviews = Moi = Happy :D**_

_**Ca ne veut rien dire, j'en est conscience :p**_


	4. Chapter 4

****_**Voilà le chapitre 4 pour vous souhaiter un bon dimanche.. C'est déjà la fin du week end :( !  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je n'y répond pas forcément par manque de temps mais elles me font énormément plaisir !**_

_**Bonne lecture :p**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4:**

_**PDV externe :**_

Ils étaient tous assis par terre a regarder Sugar pleurer au dessus du corps de Rory. Ils voulaient aller vers elle, la soutenir mais cette horrible personne les empêchait à chaque fois. Bien sûr ils savaient tous qui c'était mais personne n'aurait jamais imaginer qu'elle était capable de faire ça.

_**PDV Finn :**_

Elle marchait dans toute la maison sans rien nous dire, c'était vraiment stressant et même si c'est pas facile à avoué j'avais vraiment peur mais comme tout les mecs personne ne le montrait. Comme cette folle était parti à l'étage j'allais vers Rachel qui avait l'air terrifiée.

**Finn (chuchotant) :** Rachel, es que ça va ?  
**Rachel (chuchotant et complètement paniquée) :** A ton avis Finn ? Tu penses que je peux aller bien alors que cette folle nous tient en otage et a tué Rory ? (Elle se mit a pleurer)  
**Finn (chuchotant) :**Non ne pleure pas Rachel, elle va rien nous faire et Rory n'est pas mort juste évanoui regarde il bouge …. (Criant presque) Rory bouge !

_**PDV Sugar :**_

Il avait raison mon irlandais d'amour avait bouger ! Il ouvrait les yeux ! Oh mon dieu je suis trop contente ! Je lui sauta dans les bras.

**Sugar :** Oh mon leprechaun, j'ai eu tellement peur !  
**Rory :** Mon sucre tu me fait mal la…  
**Sugar :** Oups … Désolé.  
**Quinn **: Puck enlève ta chemise !  
**Puck :** Quoi ?! Je suis pas contre m'amuser un peu mais la … AIE ! Pourquoi tu m'as taper ?  
**Quinn :**C'est pas pour ca que je demande ! Je veux lui faire un garrot pour éviter l'hémorragie !

_**PDV Kurt :**_

Quinn était en train de soigner Rory quand cette folle furieuse débarqua. Je me blottit immédiatement dans les bras de Blaine !

**… :** MAIS QU'ES QUE TU FAIS AU JUSTE ?! JE VOUS EST DIT DE PAS BOUGER !  
**Mercedes **: Elle veux juste aider Rory madame! C'est notre ami …  
**… :** QU'ES QUE J'EN AI A FAIRE ?!  
**Mike :** On veut pas s'enfuir juste l'aider …  
**… :**FERME LA TOI !

_**PDV Santana :**_

Ok je commence a en avoir marre ! Les gars font rien tout ça à cause de cette putain d'arme ! Je m'en fou je vais l'exploser moi, mo surnom c'est pas Satan pour rien !

**Santana **: Bon écoute la folle, ca te sert a quoi de faire ça ?! Jamais il reviendra tu comprends pas ça ? Il a refait sa vie alors rentre toi ça dans ta tête de blondasse !  
**… :** C'est moi qu'il aime ! Compris ?! Retire ce que ta dit tout de suite (pointant l'arme vers Santana)  
**Sam :** Santana calme-toi ! Ca sert a rien !  
**Santana :** Nan ca fait 2heures que personne fait rien !  
**… :** Parce que tes amis ont compris qu'il fallait se la fermez pour pas mourir !  
**Santana :** Oui mais moi j'ai pas peur de toi conasse ! Personne fait de mal a mes amis sauf moi pigé ?!  
**… **: Ok tu l'aura voulu ! (s'apprêtant a tirer)

_**PDV Joe :**_

J'ai vraiment cru que c'était la fin pour Santana quand Monsieur Schuster arriva tel un miracle envoyer par Dieu.

**Will :** TERRI ! POSE CE FLINGUE TOUT DE SUITE !

* * *

**_Voilà la psychopathe était Terri ! Vous vous y attendiez ? :D_**

**_Reviews ? :p_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Voilà le Chapitre 5 :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos gentilles et magiques reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir :') **_

_**Bonne lecture :p**_

_Dans mon histoire Blaine et Santana sont amis, on va dire que l'OS que j'ai écrit sur eux s'est vraiment passé ! Si vous ne l'avez pas lu allez y, il est publié, son titre est "Une nouvelle amitié"._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5:**

_**PDV RACHEL :**_

Mr Shuester venait d'entrer en hurlant sauf que cette folle avait paniqué et avait appuyé sur la gâchette ! Un cri à vous percer les timpants retentissa ! Santana hurla et tomba par terre ! Ensuite tout se passa très vite ! Blaine et Brit se précipitèrent sur Santana en larmes tout les deux ! Pendant que Mister Shue sauta sur Terry pour l'empêchait de tirer une fois de plus malheureusement une balle partit ! Et deux cris s'échappèrent.. Comment des vacances jusque là parfaite avaient pu tourner en un tel drame ?

_**PDV WILL :**_

J'avais reçu plusieurs lettres anonymes qui contenaient toutes la même chose : JE VAIS TUER TON CHER PETIT GLEE CLUB QUE TU AIMES TANT !  
J'avais évidemment prévenu les jeunes mais j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment ! Je me suis donc décider à me rendre à la maison de Sugar au meilleur des cas je verrais mon petit groupe réunis pour une dernière fois .. Au pire des cas .. Je ne préférais même pas y penser ! Arriver devant la maison de Sugar je sus que quelques choses ne tourner pas rond ! Puis je reconnus la voiture de Terry ! Mon dieu mais elle est folle à lier ! En y réfléchissant plus profondément j'aurais du savoir que c'était elle ! Je n'aurais pas du me précipiter dans la maison ! Je n'aurais pas du crier comme ça ! Je n'aurais pas du essayer de lui sauter dessus ! Si j'avais pensé à tout ça si j'avais essayé d'être un peu plus intelligent trois de mes élèves ne seraient pas à l'hôpital en ce moment même, dont deux dans un état très critique ! Tout ça c'était ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas repris le glee club ces trois élèves ne seraient pas là ou ils sont en ce moment ! Tout était de ma faute ! Je ne mérite pas la vie que j'ai en ce moment ! Une vie si facile alors que eux n'ont jamais eu une vie simple, ont souvent été persécuté ! J'aurais du rester loin d'eux, je leur aurais évité toutes ces humiliations en public, j'aurais du y penser ! C'est ceux à quoi les profs pensent normalement non ? Non au lieu de cela je n'es pensé qu'à moi ! J'aurais du écouter Terri, j'aurais du devenir comptable cela aurait éviter tout ce drame .. Enfaite tout était de ma faute !

_**PDV EMMA :**_

Will n'allait pas bien. Non il n'allait pas bien du tout. Il a perdu toute joie de vivre. Il est triste, il ne mange plus, ne chante plus d'ailleurs il ne me parle même plus et ne m'embrasse plus. Il ne va pas bien. Et c'est horrible de le voir comme ça et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour que tout s'arrange ! Mais le pire c'est qu'il n'y peut rien ! C'est décidé je vais lui parler !

**Emma :**Will il faut qu'on parle !

**Will :**Quoi toi aussi tu vas partir et me quitter !? C'est ça ?

**Emma :**N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi tu penses une chose pareille !?

**Will :** Pasque tout est de ma faute Emma ! Tout est de ma faute ! C'est à cause de moi tout ça ! Le fait que les gamins se fassent sans cesse persécuter ! C'est moi qui est repris le glee club ! C'est moi qui est forcé Finn à nous rejoindre ! C'est moi qui est largué Terri ! C'est moi qui l'ai rendu folle furieuse ! C'est moi moi MOI ! C'est à cause de moi que Rory a reçu une balle dans l'épaule ! Il aurait pu perdre son bras ! C'est ma faute si Santana ne pourra peut être pas remarché et intégré son école de Cherrios ! C'est à cause de moi si Blaine est dans le coma ! TOUT EST DE MA FAUTE PUTAIN !

* * *

**_Alors vous vous y attendiez à ça ? Ou pas ?_**

**_De toutes manières, il fallait se douter que la catastrophe allait arriver, regarder mon titre :D_**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Reviews ? :D_**

**_Pour ceux qui lisent Teenage Dream, la suite arrivera mercredi, pour ceux qui ne la lisent pas, bah vous attendez quoi ? :D_**

**_xoxo Lo'_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre très court mais je pense en mettre un autre dans la journée.. Je n'es pas eu beaucoup d'avis sur le chapitre précédent, ça ne vous a pas plu ? :/_

* * *

**CHAPITRE**** 6:**

PDV SAM :

Une semaine, cela faisait exactement une putain de semaine. Et aucunes améliorations, aucunes améliorations. Je suis entrain de perdre mes deux meilleurs amis. Santana, ma pétillante et énergétique Santana. Je l'aime tellement tout comme Blaine. Sans eux je vais faire quoi ? Non mais vraiment je vais faire quoi ? Bien sur j'ai encore Mercedes mais je sais très bien qu'avant la fin de l'été notre amour sera terminé. Oui on a beau s'aimer de tout notre cœur, on est jeunes et elle va partir pour Los Angeles, je le savais je ne me suis jamais fait de faux espoirs, notre amour n'était rien comparé à celui de Kurt et Blaine et celui Santana et Britanny. Notre amour n'est pas invincible comme le leur, le leur est puissant et on sent qu'ils pourront surmonter tout les obstacles qui les attendent même si eux en doute, tout les Glee Club le sait, ils finiront leurs vies ensemble. Enfin s'ils décident enfin de se réveiller. Oui Santana n'a pris qu'une balle mais elle l'a pris au mauvais endroit et elle souffre tellement qu'ils ont été dans l'obligation de la plonger dans un coma artificiel, donc oui elle s'en sortira, oui elle se réveillera. Mais ce qu'on ne sait pas c'est si elle va remarcher un jour ? C'est surement cela le plus horrible, l'ignorance, ne pas savoir ce qui va se passer. Tout comme Blaine, Blaine mon meilleur ami, le futur co-leader des ND, comment je vais faire moi si mon meilleur ami ne se réveille pas ? Tout ça pasque tout comme San il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et qu'il voulait juste savoir si San allait bien. Il s'est pris une balle une seule comme San sauf que lui est tombé dans un vrai coma, pas un faux. Lui on sait même pas si il va un jour se réveiller ! Cela fait une semaine ! Une longue très longue semaine qu'il est sur silence radio.. Je trouve ça tellement injuste ! Pourquoi eux et pourquoi pas moi ? Les deux personnes qui me servent de modèle ! Pasque elles ont su s'assumer, rester elle-même malgré les conséquences ! Enfaite vous savez ce que c'est le pire dans tout ça ? C'est même pas le fait qu'on ne sache pas si ils vont se réveiller un jour ou l'autre ? Non le pire c'est de voir Britanny et Kurt pleurer à leur chevets sans pouvoir les réconforter..

* * *

Vous avez penser quoi des pensées de Sam ?

xoxo Lo'


	7. Chapter 7

****_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**_

_**Je ne réponds pas aux reviews par manque de temps mais je l'es lit toutes et je l'es adore, vraiment. Elles me font extrêmement plaisir, un truc de fou. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE**** 7:**

_**PDV KURT :**_

Toute votre vie peut basculer en une seconde, quand vous entendez un bruit, un bruit horrible, une bruit horrible venant du moniteur cardiaque de votre petit ami qui est dans le coma depuis une semaine. Une seconde, une seule et votre vie peut basculer à tout jamais.

* * *

_**PDV BRIT :**_

Je lui avais dit à Sanny qu'il fallait qu'elle soit un peu moins réactive mais elle ne m'a pas écouté et maintenant elle dort et elle ne veut pas se réveiller ! Je la regarde, lui embrasse le front, puis je prends sa main tendrement dans la mienne.

**Brit :**Sanny ? Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais il faut que tu te réveilles et que tu dises à Blaine de se réveiller aussi ! Tout le monde est triste ici ! Vous nous manquez ! Surtout à Kurt et Sam ! Oui je sais tu vas me dire, Porcelaine il vient jamais me voir alors pourquoi tu dits que je lui manque ? Mais si ma licorne ne viens pas c'est pasque elle veille sur sa propre licorne pendant que je veille sur la mienne.. Et Sam, il croit que je ne le vois pas pleurer ? Mais attend c'est de moi qu'on parle je sais qu'il pleure comme je sais que Lord T recommence à fumer ! Je suis loin d'être aussi idiote qu'il n'y parait mais ça il n'y a que toi qui le sais vraiment ! Et tu manques beaucoup aux autres aussi ! Finn est beaucoup venu également tout comme Rachel, ils m'ont dit de te dire de vite te réveiller que ça leur manque quand tu ne les insultes pas. Quinnie aussi est venue avec le coach Sue et Puck, oui ayez ils ont remis le couvert, mais toi tu le savais, tu me l'as toujours dit ! En tout cas Quinn et le coach ont beaucoup pleuré ! Puck aussi était ému.. C'était très triste donc moi aussi j'ai pleuré.. Tu me manques beaucoup Santana, beaucoup trop ! Il faut que tu te réveilles ! Vite ! Je t'aime !

* * *

_**PDV WILL :**_

C'est la première fois que je vois Britanny parler aussi longtemps clairement. Son discours était très émouvant, j'en est les larmes aux yeux. J'aurais tellement voulu que Santana lui réponde, cela aurait été magnifique, je ne sais pas si elle l'entend mais j'espère que si. A cause de tout ça je n'ose même pas rentrer dans la chambre, je veux les laisser seules à deux. Je vais m'assoir, je pense que c'est mieux pour le moment.

**Sue :**Shuester ! Je rêve !

**Will :**Quoi encore Sue ?

**Sue :**Je crois que c'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je te vois sans toute cette huile dans les cheveux !

**Will :**Je t'en supplie Sue, ce n'est absolument pas le moment ! Je déprime ! Santana et Blaine ne vont pas bien donc mes élèves ne vont pas bien donc je ne vais pas bien !

**Sue :**Si tu m'avais laissé finir au lieu de monter tout de suite sur tes grands chevaux j'allais te dire qu'au contraire je trouve que tu es beaucoup mieux ainsi ! Et d'ailleurs crois pas moi aussi j'y tiens à ces gosses ! Oui même au hobbit ! J'attends qu'une chose c'est d'entendre un bruit, juste un petit bruit qui prouve qu'ils se passent quelques chose au lieu de rester là sans savoir si ça va s'arranger ! Ce qui est horrible et ce qui me cause beaucoup de stress ! J'attends juste un cri ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde merde !

Et c'est ce qui se passa on entendit deux cris. Un cri de joie et un cri de peur, de terreur. On entendit également un bruit sourd.

**Brit :**MON DIEU SANTANA TU ES VRAIMENT REVEILLER ?! Merci merci merci !

_{Au même moment}_

**Kurt :**Mon Dieu ! Au secours ! A l'aide ! Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! Blaine ne me quitte pas ! Pas maintenant ! Je t'en supplie !

On entendit également un autre bruit celui-ci plus sourd sous les cris, le bruit d'un « BIP » qui n'en finissait pas. Une seconde, une seule et votre vie peut basculer à jamais…

* * *

**_Verdict ? Ne me tuer pas ! Sinon vous aurez jamais la suite ! _**

**_Reviews ?_**


	8. Chapter 8

****_**Peu de reviews au chapitre précédent.. Il ne vous a pas plus ?**_

_**En attendant voici la suite :3**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8:**

_**PDV QUINN :**_

**Quinn :**Arrête Puck, on devrait pas faire ça alors que nos amis sont entre la vie et la mort !

Oui pasque en effet, elle était dans son lit avec Noah Puckerman, qui lui embrassé tendrement le cou..

**Puck :**Oh allez c'est pas comme si ils allaient mourir ! Leurs états étaient stables hier ! Et puis ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas m'embrasser ? *sourire taquin*

**Quinn :**Oui bien sur que j'adore t'embrasser mais j'ai comme une boule au ventre !

Sauf qu'à ce moment là elle abandonna la partie, elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Puck et elle n'entendit pas son portable vibré pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait raison d'avoir une boule au ventre..

* * *

_**PDV RACHEL :**_

**Hiram :**Rachel tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette !

**Rachel :**On va dire que depuis l'incident j'ai perdu l'appétit ..

En effet depuis l'incident « Terri » elle ne mangeait plus comme avant, (déjà qu'elle ne mangeait pas énormément en temps normal). Et ce soir c'était encore pire, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi ?

**Leroy :**Tu t'inquiètes pour tes amis ?

**Rachel :**Oui mais je m'inquiète pour Kurt aussi c'est mon meilleur ami et si Blaine ne se réveille pas, oh mon dieu ! *elle laissa échapper un sanglot*

**Hiram :**Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, Burt nous a appelé ce matin, leurs états étaient stables, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, ils vont s'en sortir. N'oublie pas de qui on parle là, ce sont des durs à cuire ils ne renonceront jamais !

**Rachel :**Oui tu as surement raison.

**Leroy :**Allez maintenant finit ton assiette !

Le repas se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Si ils n'avaient pas passer le reste de la soirée à chanter et danser autour du piano, ils auraient surement entendu leur téléphone portable sonner et ils auraient su qu'un des deux n'était pas aussi fort que cela …

* * *

_**PDV BURT :**_

Je venais de rentrer à la maison, sans Kurt une fois de plus !

**Burt :**Je suis là ! Vous êtes ou ?

**Carole :**On es dans la cuisine !

Je rejoignis la cuisine ou la table était déjà mise.

**Burt :**Tu peux enlever un couvert.

**Carole :**Oh, il n'a encore pas voulu rentrer ?

**Burt :**Non et je ne vais pas le forcer c'est peine perdu.

**Finn :**Il y a du nouveau ?

**Burt :**Aucunes améliorations, ils sont dans un état stable, ils pensent que Santana devrait bientôt avoir récupérer assez de force pour se réveiller par elle-même dans peu de temps.

**Carole :**Et Blaine ?

Elle était anxieuse, il le voyait bien, elle aimait Blaine comme si il était son propre fils, tout comme Kurt, elle l'es aimait tout les deux comme elle aimait Finn et c'est pour tout cet amour que Burt était fou d'elle !

**Burt :**Aucune amélioration, les médecins disent qu'il est stable mais ils ne savent pas quand il va se réveiller ou même si il va se réveiller, il a perdu beaucoup de sang..

**Carole :**Ne dit pas ça ! Ne le pense même pas ! Il va se réveiller ! C'est une obligation ! Il ne peut pas mourir !

Elle était en larme ! Il se leva et la pris dans ses bras.

**Burt :**Oui calme toi ! Je suis sur que tu as raison, il va se réveiller.

Le portable de Burt sonna il décrocha, puisque lui il l'entendit..

**Burt :**Allo, Burt Hummel à l'appareil qui est ce ?

**?: **Burt c'est Will, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire !

Sa voix était étrange, on pourrait penser qu'il pleurait ?

**Burt :**Oui Will qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

**Will :**Kurt a fait un malaise..

**Burt :**Un malaise pourquoi ? Will ?

Il criait à présent il avait peur de la réponse de son ami !

**Will :** C'est Blaine, il a fait un arrêt cardiaque ..

* * *

**_ALOOOOORS ? Vous voulez me tuer ? _**

**_C'est dommage, si vous me tuez il n'y aura jamais la suite :3_**

**_xoxo Lo'_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, désolé pour l'attente :(**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9:**

_**PDV KURT:**_

C'est dans ces moments là que tu vois ta vie défiler devant tes yeux. Quand la chose la plus importante que tu as au monde part, part sans se battre. Le « Biiiip » est toujours présent tout le monde est autour de lui mais il ne se passe rien !

**Kurt :**NON BLAINE ! NE ME LAISSE PAS ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT TU ME L'AS PROMIS !

Je sens des bras qui me tirent en arrière m'emmenant loin de la personne que j'aime.. Peut être à tout jamais !

**Kurt :** NON BLAINE TU DOIS TE BATTRE POUR NOUS !

**Sam :**Viens Kurt ne restons pas là.

Je le regarde, il fuit mon regard, il se retient de pleurer ! Mon Dieu Blaine non !

* * *

_**PDV SANTANA:**_

Alors c'est ça le paradis ? Non ce n'est pas logique d'avoir aussi mal au paradis, non ? Ou alors c'est ça je suis en enfer ? C'est ça ? En enfer ? Mais ce n'est pas possible en enfer je ne sentirais pas l'odeur de ma douce Brit à coté de moi ! Oh je suis vivante donc ? Faut peut être que j'ouvre les yeux alors !? Oh je le referme aussitôt ! La lumière est horrible, c'est assez violent ! Enfin il y a plus violent comme le fait d'entendre crier Brit mais aussi Kurt ! Alors là je sais qu'un truc se passe mais je n'est pas le temps de parler qu'on vérifie si tout va bien, on me tripote de partout, je sais pas trop ce qui se passe enfaite mais ce que je sais c'est que j'entend toujours Kurt hurlait.. Et que j'entend Sam qui essaye de le calmer mais qui n'y parvient pas..

**Santana :**Brit, Brit qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

J'ai l'impression d'hurler alors qu'en fait ce n'est qu'un chuchotement, ma gorge me fait mal, atrocement mal mais je veux savoir, je veux être sur que ce n'est pas ce que je crois.. Comme elle ne m'entend pas je lui presse fort sa main pour qu'elle me réponde !

**Brittany :** Sanny ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as bobo ?

**Santana :** Non Brit je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe !

**Brittany :**Je sais pas, je crois que Blaine a eu un problème avec son truc qui fait bip ! Je crois qu'il ne marche plus bien.

Oh mon Dieu non pas ça ! Blaine !

* * *

_**PDV SAM:**_

Mon dieu cette journée aurait du être sublime puisque Santana s'est réveillé mais il a fallu que Blaine nous fasse ça ! Non mais il pense à quoi il ne peut pas mourir, il ne peut pas me laisser, nous laisser ! C'est impossible ! Kurt est en pleurs dans mes bras et je ne sais pas quoi faire puisque moi aussi je lutte pour ne pas pleurer ! Mais il faut que je reste fort pour Klaine !

**Kurt :** Mon Dieu Sam et si il meurt ? Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Il est l'amour de ma vie ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! C'est le seul à qui je pourrais jamais appartenir je lui est donné mon cœur ! Mon dieu Sam ! C'est horrible !

**Sam :**Chut calme toi Kurt ! Il ne va pas partir ! Tu m'entends il ne va pas partir !

Je le regarde dans les yeux et à ce moment là on entend un bruit, un bruit qui nous donne envie de pleurer, je vois que les yeux de Kurt s'embrument ! Il me saute dessus en larmes ! Je fond en larmes également, je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter.. En effet on entend le bruit d'un battement de cœur, d'un battement de cœur régulier..

* * *

**Je ne pouvais pas tuer Blaine voyons, ça aurait fait de moi quelqu'un de vraiment pas gentil :p**

**AVIS ? :p**

**xoxo Lo'**


	10. Chapter 10

_******Nouveau chapitre pendant que je suis entrain de regarder Glee sur W9 :p**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10:**_

_**PDV BURT:**_

La première chose que je vis en sortant de cet ascenseur de malheur c'est Kurt et Sam dans les bras l'un de l'autre et en larmes !

**Burt :**Mon Dieu Kurt je suis tellement désolé ! Calme-toi !

Il relève la tête à l'entente de ma voix, il se lève et me saute dessus !

**Kurt :**Mon Dieu papa ! Blaine n'est pas mort ! Son cœur est reparti ! Mais j'ai eu tellement peur ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur de le perdre à tout jamais ! Comme j'ai failli te perdre toi !

La un gros poids s'enlève de ma poitrine ! J'ai eu tellement peur pour ce gamin !

**Burt :**Oh si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur de le perdre aussi ! Je le considère un peu comme mon fils lui aussi !

Kurt lève la tête me regarde et me fait un sourire éclatant de larmes.

**Kurt :**Heureusement que tu es là, ce n'est pas comme ces parents qui sont venus le voir, une fois ! Une fois papa tu te rends compte ? Et ils ne m'ont même pas adressé la parole !

Burt se retient comme il peut de les insulter de tous les noms.

**Burt :**Ce n'est rien puisque leur fils est génial et qu'il est resté avec nous, Kurt !

* * *

_**PDV SAM:**_

Kurt était avec son père, je décidais donc d'aller voir quelqu'un qui ne m'a pas insulter depuis trop longtemps ! Je toque, sa voix me dit d'entrer. Elle me regarde et je vois que ses yeux commencent à se remplir de larmes. Attendez une minute depuis quand Santana pleure ?

**Santana :** Mon dieu Sam il est mort ?

**Sam :** Quoi ? Qui ? Pourquoi ?

**Santana :**Blaine espèce de bouche de truite à la con ! Tu pleures comme si on venait de critiquer ta grosse bouche !

Je m'approche ne courant d'elle, la prends dans mes bras !

**Sam :**Mais non non ! Il n'est pas mort ! Arrête de pleurer Sanny ! Son cœur vient de se remettre à battre il y a quelques minutes ! Je pleure de soulagement !

Elle commence à me taper violemment le torse !

**Santana :** Mon dieu ! Sam. Trouty. Mouth. Evans ! Ne. Me. Refais. Plus. Jamais. Un. Coup. Pareil !

**Sam :**Promis Satan, promis !

Je la serre dans mes bras, lui embrasse le sommet de la tête !

**Sam :** On a eu peur pour toi aussi Satan, tu m'as manqué tu sais !

**Santana :**Vous aussi ainsi que ma Brit ! Désolé de vous avoir fait peur comme ça.

Il n'y a plus un bruit, juste nos respirations. Jusqu'à ce que Santana prenne la parole.

**Santana :**Dit Trouty, tu peux m'emmener le voir, s'il te plait ?

Je n'est même pas besoin de lui demander de qui elle parle ou encore de lui dire que ce n'est pas raisonnable, je la prends simplement dans mes bras en faisant bien attention à sa jambe, je sors de sa chambre pour aller jusque dans celle de Blaine. Entre temps j'aperçois Kurt avec toute la bande qui les rassure en leur disant que Blaine va bien, enfin qu'il n'est pas mort plutôt ! Je pose délicatement Satan sur la chaise juste à coté du lit de Blaine. Il est paisible, on ne peut même pas penser une seconde qu'il y à peine quelques minutes, il était clairement mort pendant quelques secondes voir minutes !

**Sam :**Je vais te laisser avec lui.

Elle me regarde les yeux brillants, elle se retient de pleurer en même temps, ça fait maintenant quelques mois qu'elle a pris Blaine sous son aile. Elle l'aime ça se voit.

**Santana :**Merci Sam.

Elle ne dit rien de plus, mais je sais qu'elle est vraiment reconnaissante puisqu'elle m'a appelé Sam. Je souris tout en quittant la chambre, je rejoins les autres.

* * *

_**PDV SANTANA:**_

Je le regarde, si petit, si immobile, je lui prends la main, je lui caresse les cheveux qui une fois n'est pas coutume ne sont pas emprisonné de gel ce qui le rend beaucoup plus mignon et adorable.

**Santana :**Mon dieu, Blaine je suis tellement désolé, c'est de ma faute si tu es là avec tout ces fils et si tu as faillis mourir mais je t'en pris Blainou réveille toi !

Je pose ma tête à coté de sa main en lui embrassant tendrement les doigts, quand je sens cette main bouger lentement puis j'entends clairement un grognement de douleur. Je relève la tête plus vite qu'il faut à Usain Bolt pour courir le 100 mètre. Je le vois qui ouvre les yeux, je le prends dans mes bras aussi fort que je le peux sans pour autant lui faire mal !

**Santana :** Oh dieu merci Blaine tu es réveillé ! Merci merci merci ! Tu nous as tellement manqué !

Il me regarde plus que confus, ça doit être le coma et ses blessures !

**Blaine** : Excusez moi mais hum qui êtes vous ?

* * *

**Alors moi sadique ? Pas du tout ? :p**

**AVIIIIIS ?**

**xoxo Lo'**


	11. Chapter 11

**NOUVEAU CHAPITRE ENJOY :p**

* * *

_**Chapitre**** 11:**_

_**PDV SAM :**_

Je venais d'entendre Santana crier et puis pleurer, j'entrais donc en courant dans la chambre de Blaine pour voir que Santana pleurait et que Blaine l'a regardé étrangement, attend retour en arrière !

**Sam :** Blaine mon vieux t'est réveillé !

Il lève les yeux vers moi, il a l'air terrorisé.

**Blaine :** Mais vous êtes qui ? Merde !

Oh mon dieu ! Le choc ! Je sors mais je tombe sur Kurt, je le regarde.

**Sam :** N'y va pas !

**Kurt :** Pourquoi je viens de l'entendre, c'est mon petit ami, j'ai le droit de le voir si j'en est envie ! Sam, laisse-moi passer !

Je ne peux rien faire ! Il me pousse violemment contre le mur [comment peut il avoir autant de force ?], je n'es malheureusement pas le temps de lui dire que Blaine est devenu amnésique !

* * *

_**  
**__**PDV KURT:**_

J'entre, ne fait pas attention à Santana qui est larmes à coté du lit de mon Blainou d'amour, je cours lui saute dessus et l'embrasse avec tout l'amour que je ressens sur le moment ! Sauf que mon amour me repousse ! Je dois lui avoir fait mal !

**Kurt :** Désolé mon cœur ! Je me suis laissé emporter ! Je t'es pas fait mal ! Comme tu m'as manqué !

**Blaine :** Mais vous êtes complètement tous fou ici ou quoi ? Je ne vous connais pas ! Aucuns de vous ! Et vous vous m'embrassez comme ça ? Alors qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontré ? Vous devriez aller voir un médecin !

Oh non ! Mais c'est donc pas fini ce cauchemar !

* * *

_**  
**__**PDV FINN:**_

J'entre dans la chambre de Blaine juste au moment ou je le vois s'effondrer, j'arrive juste à temps pour le rattraper et éviter qu'il se fasse mal !

**Finn :** Mon dieu mais il se passe quoi ici ?

**Blaine :** Il se passe que tout le monde rentre dans ma chambre, que cet homme m'embrasse, que cette fille me prends dans ces bras et que l'autre mec à la grande bouche aussi mais que je ne connais personne ! Donc sortez et laissez moi vous voulez !

Je regarde Santana, elle est recroqueviller sur elle-même ! Je sors avec Kurt dans les bras, le pose sur une chaise et explique qu'il a fait un malaise à un médecin surement du au stress et au fait qu'il n'est rien mangé de bien consistant depuis un bon moment, je vois Sam aller dans la chambre de Blaine, et sortir Santana, toujours en pleure, pour la remmener dans sa chambre. J'avance doucement vers toute la troupe..

**Puck :** Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mec ?

**Rachel :** Oui pourquoi Santana pleure comme ça ?

**Finn: **C'est Blaine.. Il est réveillé !

**Artie :** Mais c'est fantastique !

Ils acquiescèrent tous, très heureux sauf Rachel, elle croisa mon regard et elle comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose, on avait beau ne plus être ensemble, elle me comprenait tout de même, on avait comme une sorte de connexion qui ne se romprait jamais, on sera amis pour toujours.

**Rachel :** Arrêtez ! Il se passe un truc n'est ce pas Finn ?

**Finn :** Oui enfaite Blaine est réveillé mais il se souviens de rien..

**Puck :** Mais c'est plutôt cool si il ne se souvient pas de cette folle à lier qui lui a tiré dessus !

**Quinn :** Non mais t'as fini d'être aussi débile que Finn toi par moment ? Ce qu'il voulait dire c'est qu'il est amnésique ! N'est ce pas Finn ?

**Finn :** Oui c'est ça.. Il n'a pas reconnu Sam et Santana et a presque agressé Kurt quand il l'a embrassé..

**Mercedes :** Mon dieu pauvre Kurt..

**Tina :** Tu l'as dit..

Oui elle l'avait dit…

* * *

**AVIS ? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bon je l'avoue, je n'ai pas publié depuis un long moment... Je pensais que personne ne suivait puisque je n'avais pas de retour... Mais quelques personnes m'ont demandé la suite et comme tout est déjà écrit je vous mets la suite. Je ne sais pas si je mettrais à jours souvent mais à ceux qui suivent j'espère que cela vous plaira, c'était ma première fiction, je n'étais pas vraiment "bonne" même si je ne le suis toujours pas...**

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, c'est vraiment très gentil, elles me font vraiment plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12:**

_**PDV TINA:**__**  
**_  
Je ne suis peut être pas très proche de Kurt mais j'ai beaucoup de peine pour lui. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le fait que Mike puisse m'oublier moi, et notre histoire. Surtout qu'entre Kurt et Blaine c'est beaucoup plus difficile, puisque leur amour n'est pas accepté par tout le monde.. Pauvre Kurt, lui qui a pendant si longtemps chercher son Blaine, et qui le perd comme ça d'un coup, c'est juste une souffrance horrible et intolérable que personne ne voudrait avoir à supporter..

_**PDV BURT:**_

Kurt dormait toujours, au début je m'inquiétais mais le médecin m'a dit que c'était tout à fait normal dans son état.. Après tout il est médecin c'est son métier donc je lui fais confiance, t'façon si mon garçon a un problème je lui casse la gueule à ce con! Parole d'Hummel ! Cependant j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment ! Je me rendis à la chambre 25, la chambre du petit copain amnésique de mon fils! J'entre, il relève la tête, me regarde bizarrement, je vois bien qu'il essaye de se souvenir de qui je suis. Je m'assois donc sur la chaise à coté du lit.

**Burt :** Bonjour je m'appelle Burt Hummel.

Je lui tends la main, il la serre, reconnaissant, je le vois dans ses yeux. De toutes manières on voit tout dans ces yeux à ce gamin là.

**Blaine :** Moi c'est Blaine au cas-ou vous n'étiez pas au courant ! Le petit qui a perdu la mémoire !

Pauvre gamin en plus d'avoir des parents complètement cons il faut qu'il traverse ce genre d'épreuve, oui contrairement à certains qui ont plus de peine pour Kurt, moi j'ai plus de peine pour Blaine, car ce pauvre gamin est complètement perdu, il ne se souvient pas de sa vie et franchement je trouve cela particulièrement horrible.

**Burt :** Je sais qui tu es Blaine.

Il me regarde avec des grands yeux ahuris !

**Blaine :** Quoi ? Vous aussi ? Mais je croyais que vous étiez un thérapeute ou un truc du genre ?

Il a l'air complètement perdu le pauvre. Je le regarde en arquant un sourcil.

**Burt :** J'ai vraiment l'air d'un médecin tu trouves ?

Il m'observe de haut en bas.

**Blaine :** Non vous n'avez finalement pas l'air d'un médecin.

En effet avec ma chemise à carreaux, mon jean et mes baskets tout abimé que Kurt ne veut pas que je porte mais que je planque pasque je l'es adore, je ne pense pas avoir l'air d'un médecin.

**Blaine :** Alors vous êtes qui ?

Il me demande perplexe.

**Blaine :** Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne vois pas du tout qui vous êtes, je suis vraiment désolé !

**Burt :** Ne t'inquiètes Blaine, je sais que ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute ! Je suis Burt, le père de Kurt.

**Blaine :** Kurt ? Le garçon qui m'a sauté dessus tout à l'heure ?

**Burt :** Oui, Kurt, ton petit ami.

Il relève la tête et me regarde mais choqué mais alors vraiment choqué !

**Blaine :** Mais alors ça veut dire que j'ai fait mon coming out ?

* * *

**J'ai du culot mais laissez moi des avis et je posterais la suite au plus vite ;)**

**xoxo Lo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Merci pour vos reviews ;)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13**

_**PDV BLAINE:**_

J'ai oublié une partie de ma vie.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait mon coming out

Je ne me souviens pas m'être disputé avec mes parents.

Je ne me souviens pas m'être fait tabasse.

Je ne me souviens avoir changé de lycée.

Je ne me souviens pas non plus être devenu le leader des Warblers.

Je ne me souviens pas du fait que je me sois fait transféré.

Je ne me souviens comment je suis devenu meilleur ami avec Santana et Sam.

Et le pire c'est que je ne me souviens, de comment je suis tombé amoureux de Kurt, de mon premier baiser avec Kurt, de ma première fois avec Kurt. Je ne me souviens pas _de _Kurt.

Je ne me souviens de rien, je ne me souviens même pas que je l'aime.

Comment c'est possible de ne pas se souvenir de son premier amour, normalement c'est quelque chose d'inoubliable, sauf pour moi, Blaine Anderson, j'ai réussi à tout oublier. Je suis vraiment ignoble, je ne mérite pas tout ces gens autour de moi, je ne mérite aucunes de ces personnes. Mais ils tiennent tous à moi, donc il faut absolument que je me souvienne, c'est quelque chose d'obligatoire, d'impératif, il le faut.

Je sais que je peux le faire.

C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Burt hier de leur demander à tout les trois de venir me voir cet après midi. Oui cet après midi, je vais parler avec mes deux meilleures amis et mon petit ami dont je ne sais rien.

Et franchement j'ai mal pasque je ne me souviens de rien, ce qui est vraiment horrible puisque je sais qu'ils sont importants, je le sens quand je les regarde, je sens qu'ils sont très important pour moi mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de quoique ce soit et c'est une sensation assez dérangeante.

Surtout qu'hier je l'es est tous agressé et je ne sais pas si ils vont me pardonner, enfin Sam et Santana ce n'es pas le pire. C'est Kurt. J'ai adoré quand il m'a embrassé ça m'a rappelé des choses, des sensations mais je n'arrive pas à savoir, à me souvenir de comment ça c'est passé. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut que je me souvienne, que je me rappelle ! Et au plus vite !

Puisqu'apparemment je n'es plus qu'eux dans mon monde, d'après ce que Burt m'a raconté, il parait que j'ai été dans le coma pendant plus d'une semaine, et que mes parents ne sont pas venu me voir qu'une seule fois, ils ont juste payé mes frais d'hôpitaux, et on demander aux médecins de me donner des médicaments pour me faire redevenir normal. Comment mes propres parents peuvent-ils me faire ça ? D'après ce que j'ai raconté à Burt et Kurt (bien sur je ne me souviens absolument pas avoir dit ça), mes parents n'ont pas accepté mon homosexualité, enfin surtout mon père mais ma mère l'a suivit dans ces idées.

Je n'es jamais été proche de mon père, ça je m'en souviens, mais de ma mère, de ma mère ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle puisse m'abandonner aussi lâchement ! Oui pasque c'est lâche ! Elle m'abandonne pasqu'elle n'aura jamais de petits enfants qui seront biologiquement les siens ?

C'est ça, je sais que c'est ça, pasque je me souviens que quand elle me parlait, elle me disait rêver avoir des petits enfants, c'est pour ça que je n'es pas fait mon coming out tout de suite. N'empêche qu'ils sont lâches, que j'ai honte d'avoir des parents comme ça. C'est plutôt cette partie de ma vie que j'aurais voulu oublier pas la partie qui a surement du être génial, pas celle que j'ai à présent oublié.

On toque à ma porte.

**Blaine :** Entrez !

Sam entre avec Santana dans les bras, suivit de près par Kurt, je croise son regard, c'est vrai qu'il est vraiment beau, une des raisons qui font que je suis tombé amoureux de lui, on dirait une poupée de porcelaine, je ne le quitte pas des yeux, il rougit et baisse les yeux. Il est trop mignon.

**Sam :** Alors Burt nous a dit que tu souhaitais nous voir ?

Il a l'air très gentil, même si il a une bouche, hum disons assez imposante.

**Blaine :** Oui, j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à me rappeler de vous, s'il vous plait ?

* * *

**So, so qu'est ce que vous en avez pensez ?**

**xoxo Lo'**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

_PDV SANTANA:_

Blaine venait de nous demander de l'aider, et c'est bien ce qu'on compte faire, en même temps avec une bouille aussi mignonne on ne peut pas dire non ! Surtout qu'en ce moment il ne met plus de gel (il ne doit pas se souvenir qu'il est accro :D), donc il a encore plus une tête de puppy, ce qui le rend encore plus adorable. Enfin bref revenons au moment présent.

**Sam :** Déjà, hum, est ce que tu sais qui nous sommes ?

Pas bête le mérou! J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé. Enfin Blaine relève la tête. Il nous regarde chacun à notre tour, lentement, comme si, comme si il essayait de se rappeler.

**Blaine :** _(se tourne vers Sam)_ Toi tu es Sam et d'après ce que j'ai compris tu es mon meilleur ami, ensuite toi tu es Santana et tu as ma meilleure amie, et pour finir, _(il se tourne vers Kurt_ _en rougissant) _et toi tu es Kurt et tu es mon petit-ami.

**Santana :** Hé pas la peine de rougir le Hobbit, t'façon ce n'est pas comme si il n'y avait rien eu entre vous ! Bon même si tu t'en souviens pas, vous êtes plutôt proche intimement, et c'est toi le dominant en plus !

Je rajoute un clin d'œil, le pauvre rougit encore plus !

**Kurt :** Santana ! On se serait bien passé des ces détails ! Et d'abord ! Comment tu peux savoir ça !?

_**PDV BLAINE:**_

Alors là c'est vraiment gênant, on parle de ma vie sexuelle, dont je ne me souviens pas bien évidemment devant moi !

**Santana :** C'est évident Porcelaine ! C'est Blaine qui me l'a dit !

Kurt se tourne vers moi d'un coup les yeux ronds, le visage rouge. Bon j'avoue que là il me fait légèrement peur !

**Kurt :** Blaine Anderson ! Comment t'as osé dire ça ! T'avais promis !

Je le regarde, je ne sais pas quoi dire, après tout je m'en souviens pas.

Santana : Comment tu voulais qu'il me cache ça, C'est mon meilleur ami ! Et rends toi à l'évidence Kurt, tout le monde sait que c'est toi la fille !

**Kurt :** Alors là ! Il t'a dit aussi qu'il aimait bien être la fille de temps en temps ?

Kurt affiche un air satisfait, la c'est Santana qui se retourne vers moi choquée.

**Santana :** Blaine Anderson ! Comment tu as pu me cacher ça ! Je croyais être ta meilleure amie ?

Je les regarde à tour de rôle et explose de rire.

**Kurt :** Blainou mon chéri pourquoi tu rigoles ?

**Santana :** Ouais le Hobbit pourquoi tu te fous d'notre gueule ?

Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter c'était nerveux, puis je mis à pleurer !

**Sam :** Il y a un problème là ! Blaine tu veux que j'aille chercher un médecin.

J'hochai la tête négativement.. Je me sentais vraiment mal.

**Kurt :** Blainou qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?

**Blaine :** Ce qui ne va c'est que j'ai horreur de ne pas me souvenir de tout ça ! Et pis c'est quoi ce surnom, c'est vraiment moche ..

**Sam :** Oh moins un truc qui n'a pas changer et que tu te souviens !

**Blaine :** Comment ça ?

Tout à coup j'étais plein d'espoirs.  
**  
****Santana :** Tu détestes ce surnom mais Porcelaine adore t'appelé comme ça, et tu ne dits rien pasque tu l'aimes à mourir !

**Kurt :** C'est vrai, tu as horreur que je t'appelle comme ça ;)


End file.
